Divagaciones de una noche no tormentosa
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: WINCEST Dean tiene la sensación de que, a medida que se acercan a Kansas, la porquería en general aumenta, pero la verdad es que nunca ha sido de esos a los que les gusta observar las estrellas, así que no es que le importe demasiado


Increíble. _Hay_ fics de Supernatural en Español. Wow. No, en serio, esperaba esta sección desierta.

Veréis, el caso es que hace como... Tres o cuatro semanas, mis amigas me pervirtieron. Me dijeron que el Wincest era bonito, y angst y muchas cosas más y... Soy una angst whore, así que caí en la trampa. Este drabble iba a ser parte de un fic más largo que estoy escribiendo, pero al final no lo he incluído porque no pega demasiado.

No creo que sea demasiado bueno, pero estaba en mi mente, así que lo escribí. Espero que os guste.

**Advertencias: **De rating nada, pero, niños, esto es Sam/Dean, o sea, incesto, si a alguien no le gusta, que no me deje una review diciéndome lo asqueroso que es mi punto de vista sin ni siquiera haber leído el fic. Podéis hacerlo después de haberlo leído xD

Dicho esto, espero que os guste

00000

Deben ser cerca de las tres de la mañana. Seguramente. En realidad Dean no ha mirado el reloj ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que llevan en carretera, pero el cielo está lo suficientemente negro y poco estrellado – Dean tiene la sensación de que, a medida que se acercan a Kansas, la porquería en general aumenta, pero la verdad es que nunca ha sido de esos a los que les gusta observar las estrellas, así que no es que le importe demasiado – como para que sean las tres de la mañana. Y las tres de la mañana es una hora tan buena como cualquier otra para sentarse en el capot del Impala, fumarse un cigarrillo sin cargo de conciencia – Sam y su maldita campaña anti-tabaco – y divagar sobre nada en particular mientras su hermano duerme en el asiento trasero.

Después de doce horas de continuo viaje y dos cambios de turno, Sam le había convencido para hacer una parada, aunque fueran solamente unas horas. La única razón por la que no habían continuado hasta el motel más cercano era que los licántropos no esperan para siempre y que Sam se había tomado esos tres asesinatos de modo demasiado personal. De hecho, siempre lo hacía, cosa que, en su trabajo, no era especialmente sana, más bien era una idea errática tendiendo a peligrosa.

Sin embargo, Sam había insistido, y había hecho eso de fruncir un poco el entrecejo mientras se humedecía los labios con la punta de la lengua y pensaba que Dean no estaba mirando. Y también estaba el insignificante hecho de que, después de veintidos años de estrepitosos intentos fallidos, seguía sin poder decir _no _a su hermano.

Da una última calada al cigarro antes de arrojarlo al suelo y apagarlo con la suela de sus botas. Hace frío y desearía no haber dejado su cazadora dentro del coche. Podría cogerla, pero sabe que Sam estará allí, tumbado sobre los asientos, encogido, porque es demasiado enorme como para que dormir en un coche le resulte cómodo y con el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, lo que ya es decir mucho. Sabe que estará allí, exactamente como lo visualiza y sabe también que en el momento en que lo vea, todos esos pensamientos regresarán a su mente y realmente no quiere eso. Es mucho más fácil ignorarlos y esconderlos bajo su capa de pensamientos impropios cuando Sam está despierto, pero sabe por experiencia que si abre la puerta y lo ve así – vulnerable, relajado, a salvo – no habrá vuelta atrás y las siguientes horas serán un continuo devenir de pensamientos que no deberían estar allí.

Hubo un momento en el que su vida fue simple. Cree. Está un noventa y cinco por ciento seguro de ello. Sam había ido a la Universidad y era más fácil así, cuando podía odiarle porque haber huído de ellos, por avergonzarse de lo que realmente era. Podía convencerse fácilmente de que la sensación de vacío y las nauseas eran debidas a que no podía aceptar que Sam estuviera viviendo su propia vida, lejos, diferente y sin una familia que le protegiera o a la que proteger.

Claro que entonces su padre había desaparecido y Sam estaba con él otra vez y la sensación no desaparecía. Aún se seguía sintiendo a miles de kilómetros de Sam, incapaz de alcanzarle por mucho que alargase la mano.

A las tres de la mañana, camino de Kansas, sobre el capot de su coche y haciendo comparaciones absurdas sobre el Mago de Oz, Dean Winchester decide que su vida es una mierda y que debería haber vendido el Impala y haber comprado una caravana. Así por lo menos habría podido disfrutar de algo de independencia lejos de toda esa locura.

000000

PD: Avisadme si hay faltas de ortografía, por favor, lo transcribí a toda velocidad y lo he comprobado después, pero siempre se cuela alguna.


End file.
